When We Were Young
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: Zechs and Noin's Academy days. Something from Noin's past is haunting her...
1. Starting Over

A/N: Future chapters will be longer, I just wanted to add this to see if anyone was interested in it. Also, I have heard numerous ages that Noin was during the Academy, but in this she is 13 when she enrolls and 16 when she graduates. I know its incorrect, but it is what I'm using for my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters…but if Zechs or Duo are for sale I'll gladly oblige.

Chapter One: Starting Over

            Lucrezia Noin shifted nervously in her train seat. The young girl clutched tightly to the handle of a small suitcase. It wasn't much, but she was too practical to need an excess of belongings. Even though she was only 13, she knew how to take care of herself better than a good number of adults. Lucrezia ran a tentative hand through her short raven-colored hair, grimacing at the obvious lack in length. When she had decided to enroll in the Lake Victoria Academy, she knew that her waist-length hair would only serve as a distraction. Somehow she had screwed up enough courage to cut her beautiful slightly wavy hair. Lucrezia knew it would take her awhile to get used to the short hair and unruly bangs. 

            As the train screeched to a slow halt, Lucrezia looked out the train window. The grounds were already littered with new recruits. It seemed the majority of the cadets flew in. Of course, Lucrezia didn't have enough money for a ship or plane. It took all the money she could find and more to pay for her admission; she had to scrape for the train ride. Lucrezia climbed out of the train car, her gaze wistfully turning to the sky. Even though it was three in the afternoon, her thoughts were constantly turning towards outer space. Lucrezia bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. Would she ever get over it?

            _"Mom, what's going on?" a young 12-year-old Lucrezia asked, her big eyes filled with question and fear._

_            "Lu, go out the back door," her mother whispered frantically._

_            "But-"_

_            "Keep running," she continued, heedless of her daughter's objection, "and don't listen."_

_            "But what about you?" Lucrezia cried anxiously._

_            "Don't stop!!!" her mother shouted, shoving the objecting child out the back door._

_            Lucrezia ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Her breath was coming sharply and her muscles felt as though they were on fire. But she wasn't fast enough. Tears clouded her vision and she stumbled on a tree root, falling facedown on the ground. She ignored the bleeding scrapes this caused. She covered her ears with her hands, tears streaming uncontrolled down her cheeks. But nothing could keep her from hearing her mother's terrified screams, her father's shouts of defiance, and the unmistakable sounds of guns being fired._

Lucrezia shook her head in a feeble attempt to jar the memories. She hadn't stopped hearing her mother's screams in her dreams since that day. Never once had she slept peacefully or deeply. She was constantly awakening in a cold sweat, or with tears flowing from her eyes. Sometimes she had nightmares and would awake screaming loudly and absolutely terrified. She knew this would not make the commanding officers happy, but it was something that couldn't be helped. She hoped they would be reasonable. Her mother's screams still echoing in her head, she approached a table labeled "Check-In."

            "Name?" asked a gruff man seated at the table.

            "Lucrezia Noin," Lucrezia stated crisply, hoping he wouldn't see through her mask of self-confidence.

            "Alright then, Cadet Noin," he said decidedly, handing her a piece of paper with a map on it, a key to her room and two uniforms. 

            Unsure what to do, Lucrezia nodded, taking the stuff and, with a short salute, she headed to the east wing which, according to the map, was where her room was located.

A/N: so how was the first installment? Any suggestions are welcome…either in reviews or emails. I might make this a 6/9, but it mainly focuses on Zechs and Noin's Academy days. I'm also adding stuff from Noin's past. I wanted to do that so she had a reason to enroll in the Academy other than wanting to see space and stuff. Now she wants revenge for her parents. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can!                               ~KaT


	2. Meeting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter!!! In this chapter Zechs and Noin…bum bum bum…meet! It might be a little cliché but I'm hoping the readers (if there r any...;) like it!

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything…especially not gundam wing. If I did I wouldn't be sittin on my arse writin fanfiction…I'd be out making new episodes and getting my series back on Toonami.

Chapter Two: Meeting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

            The repetitive monotone beep of the alarm clock awoke Noin from her restless slumber. As was usual, her long t-shirt was sticking to her body in a cold sweat. She shoved her bangs from her face, sitting up. She immediately recognized her new location, memories of the train ride and check-in flooding back. Since the Academy had a lack of new cadets, everyone had a room to themselves. Which was good, considering they were about the size of a large closet. 

            Noin peeled the sticky shirt off, and quickly dressed in her uniform. She hadn't brought a mirror, so she pulled a brush through her short hair blindly. She decided to trust in luck that it looked decent. Not that it mattered a whole lot to her. She didn't come to the Academy to make friends. Noin attempted to rub the sleep out of her eyes, stifling a yawn. Grabbing a shoulder bag and a map she headed to her first class. She took a glance at her watch, her eyes growing wide with horror. She rushed in the direction she guessed the class was, not wanting to be late. This caused her to run headfirst into something quite solid. She landed on her butt with a soft "oomph." She looked up at the object she collided with. It was a boy about her age, with long platinum blond hair. His face was concealed beneath a silver mask. 

            "I'm sorry about that," Noin said quickly, trying to hide a blush, "I was just on my way to fencing class…"

            The boy offered her his hand and a half smile, "Well, I'm afraid you were going the wrong way," he told her, his voice full of laughter.

            Noin took his proffered hand, trying to come up with a reason as to why she had no idea where to go, "I…um…was never too good with maps," she supplied

The boy nodded, looking at his watch. He cursed under his breath, grabbing Noin's wrist and dragging her through a door where a group of cadets were seated at the feet of an instructor. The two teens sat quickly, going unnoticed.

"Thanks," Noin mouthed to her blonde savior, who merely nodded.  

The instructor had just begun roll call, and Noin tuned-out his droning voice, waiting until he got near the "n's".

"Zechs Merquise?" she faintly heard the instructor inquire and, more clearly, she heard a familiar voice answer from beside her, "Here."

She tilted her head, glancing sidelong at the boy who had answered. Zechs…and she had just gotten used to thinking of him as her blonde savior. She smiled at her little mental joke, until she was snapped out of it by the instructor's voice, "Lucrezia Noin?" he asked. 

"Here," she replied, before tuning-out the instructor once again. 

The morning classes passed without much event. Zechs and Noin compared schedules and found out that they were in almost every class together. So Zechs was able to navigate Noin to most of their classes, but for the others Noin was forced to consult the map. 

Noin took her tray and turned to the mess hall. The tables were pretty much divided, first year cadets were forced to the front while third and second year's dominated the back. Noin bit her lip helplessly, looking for an empty seat. Bags or jackets were saving most of the seats. Finally she noticed a table that was empty, except for one sole occupant. She recognized it as her blonde savior, a.k.a., Zechs. She sat her tray on a seat across from him and quickly sat down, trying to avoid stares.

"What's with everyone?" Noin queried the boy across from her.

The boy shrugged, taking a sip of a bottled juice, "I think it's my mask…I guess they find any sort of oddity strange."

Noin stuck out her tongue, "Well that's a good quality for a soldier," she said sarcastically.

Zechs chuckled, nodding. Soon the two were done eating, and sat playing a game. Each would ask the other a question (as long as it wasn't too personal) and when the other answered then they could ask a question.

            "Um, birthplace," Zechs asked, resting his arms on the table.

            "Italy," Noin answered immediately, tapping her fingers on the table in concentration.

            "Um…" she began, "why do you wear a mask?"

            Zechs grimaced, "I knew you'd ask that…"

            "Oh," Noin said, worried, "is that a bad question?" she didn't want to lose her newfound friend by asking a personal question.

            Zechs thought for a moment, before nodding. He wasn't about to jump to conclusions about this girl. He didn't think he could trust her that much. At least not yet.

            Noin rested her chin on her hands, thinking. Coming up with no ideas, she repeated his question, "Birthplace?"

            "Should I even tell her that?" Zechs thought, furrowing his brow.

            "Northern Europe," he said evasively. He watched as Noin frowned a bit, but shrugged it off.

            Running out of ideas, Zechs asked something he immediately regretted.

            "Parents?" he asked casually. 

            Noin accidentally knocked over her empty bottled, which clanked across the table noisily. Zechs raised an inquisitive eyebrow a/n: even tho u cant see it cos of his mask.. and studied Noin's face. She had paled slightly, but quickly recovered and ran a hand through her bangs. He noticed as she did this her hand shook…

            Noin quickly gained control of herself and plastered a sad smile on her face, "They passed away."

            Zechs knew something was wrong, so he inquired further, "How?"

            Noin shook her head, "I'd rather not talk about it, alright?" she said anxiously, her voice cracking slightly. She stood up, dumping the remains in the trash and rushed out of the mess hall. Zechs watched her retreating form, hoping he hadn't lost his new friend. Then again, it would be easier to stay hidden if he didn't socialize. He wasn't sure whether to hope she wasn't angry with him, or hope she never spoke to him again. There was something captivating about the quirky Italian, and he wasn't sure what drew him to her.

            ~*~*~

            Noin threw herself on her bed, thankful that they had free periods all afternoon. She didn't think she could face her new friend again. He probably considered her weak for being so emotionally about something like that. Especially when it happened almost a year ago. Noin rubbed her eyes, attempting to stop the flow of tears. Maybe it was better without having someone asking too many questions. She didn't want anyone finding out she enrolled by herself, feigning her grandmother's signature, saying she was Noin's guardian. No on could no that, or she'd be kicked out. Then she would never see outer space, and she would never avenge her parent's cruel deaths. 

            No, Noin decided, it was better if the kid stayed away.

            Then why do I hope he doesn't…

            A/N: yay! The second chapter already. Damn, I'm on a roll! Hehehe. I just wanted to point out that Zechs and Noin don't love each other yet, they are just fascinated by one another and glad to have a friend. In my story I decided to let Noin have a secret as well as Zechs. Tell me what ya think!!! Jus press the review button!

Push

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                        |

                       \ /       ja ne!


	3. Deja Vu

A/N: Finally, it's the third chapter!!! I'm still not sure what to call this…but I think I have a few ideas…I'm gonna call it "When We Were Young" for now…but I may change it later. In this chapter, Zechs and Noin decide…well…just read it…I'm not gonna drag on with long boring authors notes…blah blah blah….hehehehe!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor am I making any money off of this fic. So please don't sue me unless you like pennies……...and Twinkies…

"Déjà Vu" 

            Once again, the annoying monotonous alarm clock awoke Noin from her fitful slumber. She couldn't believe how much she overreacted yesterday. My parents died almost a year ago…I should get all teary whenever they are mentioned. I will never be a soldier that way. She cursed her weakness and hardened her resolve to become a good soldier. She also decided it would be better to apologize to Zechs rather than ignore him like she had originally planned. She smiled, happy with her decision. 

            Noin stumbled out of bed, grabbing her uniform and stripping off her nightclothes. As she brushed her hair, she stole a glance at her alarm clock. Good, I won't be late this time. Running a last minute check over her room, Noin grabbed her bag and was about to open the door when she heard a knock from the other side. Noin frowned, confused at who could want to see her. She threw open the door, her expression perplexed. 

            Noin looked surprised and, stealing a glance around the hall, she dragged the boy in, "Zechs, you're not supposed to be in the east wing, this is the girl's dormitory hall," she hissed frantically.

            Zechs chuckled, amused at her frenzied attitude. "It's not funny," Noin fumed, but she smiled slightly. Zechs tapped the tip of her nose with his finger.

            "I came to say I'm sorry I upset ya yesterday," he told the young Italian truthfully.

            "Oh," Noin managed to choke out, before quickly brushing it aside, "That's alright…actually I overreacted. It happened almost a year ago and if I want to be a good soldier I have to learn to shrug aside certain emotions." Zechs looked at her skeptically, before finally concluding she was being honest.

            "You're right, actually," Zechs mused, "Soldiers should be able to let their emotions take a back seat while they are fighting or performing other duties."

            Noin nodded, glancing over to her bedside table where she saw her alarm clock.

            "SHIMATTA!" Noin yelled, grabbing Zechs' wrist as they ran to get to class on time. 

            Zechs glanced at Noin as they ran with a small smirk, "This seems to be our choice of transportation, ne?"

            Noin chuckled, "Déjà vu, all over again," she muttered. 

            Once again, the duo was able to slip in practically unnoticed. Noin vowed never to be late for another class again. The running wasn't too good on her knees, she thought jokingly. 

*****************

            Noin groaned, leaning against her bed's headboard. 

            "It's only our second day! I can't believe we have a test tomorrow," Noin complained loudly to Zechs, who sat beside her. They were both attempting to study a complex Mobile Suit manual. Noin could not bring herself to care how much velocity it took for a Leo to use its laser gun. 

            Zechs sighed, "Its not that hard," he told her superiorly. 

            "I know," Noin replied, "But it's sooo boring."

            Zechs nodded, unable to argue with that. 

            The two continued to study, and the night wore on. Noin rubbed her eyes, which caused her pounding headache to make itself known. She mumbled something incoherent, massaging her temples. Zechs chortled softly at her, before standing up and stretching his long legs. 

            "The test shouldn't be hard," he reassured her, packing up some of his books so he could sneak off to his room.

            Noin grinned, despite her headache, "Whom are you trying to assure?" she asked amusedly. Zechs gave a half smile, before opening the door to Noin's room.

            "G'night, Zechs," Noin called.

            "Mata ashita, Noin," Zechs replied, closing the door. Noin smiled at the closed door, before curling up in a ball on her bed and falling fast asleep…without even putting her things away.

A/N: Ugh…that's shorter than I intended…oh well. Btw…mata ashita means see you tomorrow…or something along those lines. Gomen nasai for the severe shortness. The next chapter will be longer, you have my word! =D Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami (plz review!)


	4. I'll Show Him

A/N: ok, I got this out sooner than I expected…probably because my last chapter was so short…gomen nasai about that…hehe…in this chapter Zechs and Noin take the test…and get their scores…

Disclaimer: Once again it has been brought to my attention that, although this fanfic is coming out of my imagination, the original characters, setting, and basic plot did not. They are copyright of a bunch of rich companies and people whom I do not know the names of at the moment. Of the multiple things I included in my story thus far, I do not own the following: Zechs as much as I'd like to…, Noin, Leo Suits, Lake Victoria Military Academy, Africa, Lake Victoria, Oz, Italy, Northern Europe, or Europe. I do, however, own the rights to the empty bottle Noin knocked over, the train, Noin's nightshirt, their textbooks, the check-in table…blah blah blah blah….hehehe! basically, I don't own Gundam Wing…

"I'll Show Him…"

            Noin sat at her desk apprehensively. She tried swallowing, but discovered that her throat felt thick and her mouth was dry. She looked beside her where Zechs was seated at a similar desk, and gave him a helpless look. Zechs offered her a small smile. Noin silently cursed the blonde boy. How could he be so calm when their first test was coming up in less than 5 – no, wait…4 minutes! Noin had no idea how hard this test was going to be, or what kind of questions would be on it. She decided to expect the worse, that way she would be prepared if it was horrid, or blissfully surprised if it was simple, although this simple choice was causing her to fret terribly. She glanced at Zechs again, and he mouthed the words "Don't worry so much…", which she responded by mouthing, "I'm expecting the worse." Zechs gave an exasperated sigh and Noin chuckled, causing the worry to lessen. Zechs grinned; glad she had loosened up to some extent. Zechs was about to say something when the instructor walked in. 

            "I hope everyone studied, because these tests will evaluate you," the instructor said, glaring at them as if he already knew that none of them had studied, though all had.

            "These evaluations will decide what skill level you will begin at," the instructor continued, walking down the aisles between desks. He halted at Noin's desk, and glanced around the room, "I hope certain individuals have taking the liberty of studying ::extra:: hard, as some of you come to us with…handicaps."

            A couple of the boys snickered, and Noin glared openly at the chauvinistic instructor. Was he implying that because she was one of the only girls, she was pre-set to fail? Oh, Noin would show him. No one discriminated her and got away with it. Noin raised her hand crisply, waiting with an air of annoyance for the instructor to call on her.

            "Yes, Cadet Noin," the instructor said boredly. Leaning against his desk at the front of the classroom. 

            "Excuse me sir," Noin began, trying to sound technical, "but I thought recruits were not permitted at the Academy if they possess handicaps that would hinder them on the battlefield, sir." Noin spat out the word "sir" as though it were distasteful venom. The instructor looked at her incredulously, astounded she had the nerve…the stupidity to second-guess her commanding officers. 

            "If you don't learn to hold your tongue," the instructor said through gritted teeth, "and not be such a smart-ass, you will be _given _hindering handicaps, if you take my meaning, Cadet." 

            Noin sat in her seat rigidly, just barely holding back a rude comment that would have surely got her expelled. She still was unable to believe that the instructor had not only openly discriminated her, but threatened her. Noin sighed inwardly, realizing that she should probably get used to this sort of treatment. She would have to harden her emotions even more than she already had. If she wanted to see space she would have to put up with stuffy instructors. Noin purposely avoided Zechs gaze; knowing he would probably disapprove of her outburst. She couldn't help it that she was an emotional person. It was just her nature, which is why she would have to try extra hard to be a soldier. She had twice as many emotions and twice as much intensity so she must try twice as hard. Noin allowed herself a small smile. This would prove to be difficultly enjoyable…not to mention complicated. Noin loved complications. 

            Zechs sat staring at Noin's profile, waiting for her to turn to him but she never did. He could not believe she had talked back to an instructor. It was kind of brave, but incredibly stupid. Zechs smiled mentally, glad that some good things had come out of Noin's outburst. 1) The instructor looked awfully flustered and 2) Noin was no longer worrying about the test. In fact, she seemed to be looking forward to it. Zechs shook his head. When he first met Noin he thought she had seemed…more levelheaded than this. Emotional maybe, but levelheaded. 

            The instructor passed out their tests and the evaluation began. 

~*~*~2 ½ hours later~*~*~

            "I am soooo glad we have the after noon off," Noin confessed to Zechs, as the two walked lazily around the Academy grounds. 

            "Well after a two hour long test, I'd say we deserve the afternoon off," he replied, putting his hands in his pockets casually. 

            Noin chortled, nodding in agreement.

            "Noin…" Zechs began, deciding to say something that had been bugging him.

            But Noin interrupted him, "Don't lecture me, Zechs. I know I deserved to be slapped for back talking that oppressive instructor, and I'm glad he was too surprised to get too vicious," she added, looking up at Zechs and grinning. Zechs returned her smile; glad she knew what he was going to ask her, because he wasn't sure what he wanted to know. He guessed he just wanted confirmation that she would never do it again. He didn't want to lose his only friend. Although it may be easier to face the life of a soldier alone, he had to admit it would be a lot more enjoyable if Noin and him tackled the experience together. 

            Noin clasped her hands together, "I can't wait 'til the test results are up, I want to show that instructor that I can get just as good of marks as any guy cadet."

            "But do you really think you did that well? Miss-I-Expect-the-worse?" Zechs asked teasingly, punching her in the arm. 

            Noin glared daggers at Zechs, crossing her arms over her chest, "Did you just mock me, Zechs Merquise?" Noin asked dangerously, and Zechs gave out a mock yell of fright.

            "I would never do something so rude," Zechs said, hurt that she thought he could be so cruel. 

            Noin raised her eyebrows, "Really now?" she said sarcastically.

            Zechs took the warning and began to sprint away from Noin, his long legs carrying him far from the stunned Italian. She recovered her wits and began to chase after him.

            "Give up, Merquise!" she shouted.

            "I never give up!" he replied, smiling and still running just out of her reach. Noin finally was able to tackle Zechs to the ground, and both let out choked laughter as Zechs was able to sputter, "You should be a football player." 

            This caused them to erupt into another fit of laughter, which was slow to die down.

A/N: awww…I liked how this chapter ended…so sweet! =D in the next chapter you will find out the scores Zechs and Noin received on their evaluation. Will they be in the same skill level? Well….if ya review the next chapter might come out sooner…* wink wink *       Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


	5. Lessons Learned

A/N: here's the next part of my story!!! Not many people have been reviewing or anything…so I'm not sure if I will finish it…=( but…here's chapter 5!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!! Sheesh….these disclaimers are very annoying…*mumbles* 

"Lessons Learned"

            Noin ran swiftly around the corridor, making a wide turn and stealing a glance behind her. Realizing he was nowhere in sight she allowed herself a victorious smirk. She slapped her hand to the wall beside a piece of paper, still looking behind her.

            "I didn't know he was that far behind…" she commented softly to herself, breathing slightly heavily from the sprint.

            "On the contrary…" she heard a familiar voice begin…

            Noin turned around to stare into the silver mask of Zechs. She glared at him, punching his chest, but to no avail.

            "Hey, you cheated," she said sourly. She knew she was whining but she couldn't help it. 

            Zechs looked thoroughly abashed, "How did I cheat?" he asked innocently. 

            Noin crossed her arms, pouting, "Because you took a short cut."

            "Oh…that…" Zechs said, as if finally catching on, "It's not my fault you don't know any of the alternate corridors at the base."

            Noin was about to retort when Zechs interrupted.

            "But I was waiting for you to look at the scores, anyway…" he said, gesturing to the list he was standing next to.

            Noin mentally smacked herself. Of course! That was the reason they had been racing anyway. All of a sudden Noin's dinner felt very heavy in her stomach, and her mouth felt like cotton. 

            Zechs looked perfectly calm, looking over the list with mild amusement, "Well, that was to be expected, I supposed," he commented listlessly. 

            Noin looked at him, horrified, "I failed, didn't I?"

            Zechs chuckled, "Yeah, Noin, you got the worse scores in Lake Victorian history." 

            Noin looked at the blonde boy incredulously, "That isn't funny, Merquise."

            "Well, take a look for yourself…" Zechs said, placing a hand on her back and shoving her lightly so she was standing in front of the dreaded list.

            Noin placed a shaky finger at the bottom of the list, working her way up. She wasn't in any of the lower classes…or intermediate…she looked through some of the advanced before she finally found her name. It was under "Honors Classes." There were very few names under this list, but one of them clearly read "Cadet Noin." Noin held her breath, and glanced through the list, before finding another familiar name…Cadet Merquise. 

            Noin clapped her hands together, smiling joyously.

            "We made Honors, Zechs!" she whispered excitedly. Her dark blue eyes were alight with happiness, resembling the stars she was trying so hard to visit sometime in space. 

            Zechs nodded, seeming unsurprised. Noin wondered at this. Did he know all along they were so far ahead of everyone else? She shrugged it off, knowing Zechs would always have his secrets, as would she. Noin looked over at Zechs. He was leaning casually against the wall, arms folded over his chest. He was looking straight ahead, his mouth turned down slightly. Noin found herself wondering what he was thinking. She knew it was none of her business, but she was curious at the thoughts that were swirling in his flaxen locked head. Whatever he was thinking, it was probably pretty serious. She bit back the urge to ask him what was wrong…she knew he would snap out of his thoughts, then casually reply with a "nothing important"…or something of the sorts. 

            Zechs turned to find Noin looking at him, her eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and she was looking at him like he was a puzzle…something she wanted to try and figure out. The corner of his mouth twitched, and he offered her a half smile. She grinned at him, her thoughtfulness lost. He was glad he snapped her out of that…he didn't want to answer any questions. 

            Noin began walking away, and then turned back and looked at him, "C'mon," she said, "Let's go get something to eat."

            Zechs looked at her, perplexed, "The mess hall is closed…"

            Noin rolled her eyes and pretended to be exasperated with him, "I know that….but I have some junk food in my room that I…uh…snuck with me."

            Zechs chuckled, but fell into step beside her, "But…" he began, "I thought boys weren't allowed in the east wing."

            Noin looked at him, amused, "Do you ever cease to mock me?" she questioned, smiling. 

            Zechs let out a soft grunt, turning to the raven-haired girl, "Not if I can help it."

~*~*~*~A bag of chips and three candy bars later~*~*~*~

            Zechs and Noin sat on Noin's bed, immersed in a close game of chess. Zechs stared at the game board, trying to uncover Noin's strategy. He wasn't sure whether she was trying to corner him with her knight and queen, or whether she was trying to bait him to take her bishop in order to take his castle. Zechs smiled to himself. Maybe it was both.

            Noin sat across from Zechs, wondering if he was onto her yet. She was hoping he was too busy noticing her knight and queen to worry about her castle that had been moved strategically, so that all she needed was three more moves to call a checkmate. Noin bit her lower lip thoughtfully, wondering what he thought he could gain by moving his king one space to the left. Noin's eyes suddenly grew wide as she realized he discovered her strategy. Zechs gave her a half smile, glad that he had guessed right. Noin grumbled, moving her knight to intercept one of his pawns. Zechs held back from letting out a victorious smile. She had fallen into his trap. Noin suddenly realized this and groaned.

            "Shimatta! Zechs, I demand a rematch!" she said, glaring at the boy across from her. 

            Zechs chortled, "I haven't won yet," he pointed out.

            Noin rolled her eyes, looking at him skeptically, "But you'd have to be pretty stupid not to have set that up, and then not to use it once I fell for it."

            Zechs shrugged, nodding at her statement, "But sometimes," he said seriously, "people set things up with the intention that the other person won't catch on, and when they don't they leave it. Then the whole purpose of even setting something up, is either to cause a blow to someone's pride, knowing that they lost but the other person never finishes the job, or to learn some stupid moral that some annoying guy has the indecency to point out." 

            Zechs stood up, walking over to the door, "G'night, Noin…" he said softly, and was about to walk out when he heard Noin call out.

            "Zechs…"

            Zechs turned around, hand on the doorknob and one foot out the door.

            "You're not annoying," she said pointedly.

            Zechs smiled at her, and then walked out the door. He leaned against the closed door, sighing audibly.

            "You have no idea, Noin…" he whispered, before sneaking off to his room.

A/N: well…how was that for the next chapter? Zechs and Noin are going to be in the same level classes! *cheers*  im not sure if im gonna finish this or not, tho…not many ppl seem to be reading it. Maybe I'll write it for enjoyment, but not post it…hmm….well please review!!!!!! Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


	6. MissionQuestThing

A/N: Okay I _finally _got it up! Gomen nasai!!!! I cannot believe it took so long. Well I decided to make it longer to make up for it!! I hope ya enjoy! Oh yeah, and btw…because I started school again * grumbles* I may not be able to update so often anymore…I will try to get up a chapter a week if I can, but volleyball games are starting too and I am _busy_. But I guarantee that I will not put this story on hold nor will I abandon it!! ^_^

~btw, Callisto, ya better watch out or I might steal your title as the Scum of Laziness. Muahahaha! 

~moongiggles: I tried to make the chapters longer!! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Period. That's zippo. Natta. Null. Nil. Zero. Zilch. Nix. I believe I got my point across. 

"Mission…Quest…Thing"

            ~A Couple of Weeks Later

Noin ran a hand across her brow, and her fingers came back slick with sweat. The sun beat mercilessly atop her raven head and the air was so thick she had difficulty drawing breaths. She stole a glance at her teammates and let out another strangled sigh. This was about the fifth time she'd done this, and her teammates seemed as enthusiastic about her as she was about them. The first-year cadets had been separated into teams, each group containing one person from each skill-level. Which meant that Noin and Zechs had been placed in different groups. Being the honors student, Noin was designated leader of her team. This did not make her team members happy, especially since they were all male. They had yet to be told why they were separated, and what they were planning on doing. 

All of a sudden a loud thud was heard from a nearby tree. Noin ran over to investigate while her teammates watched her nonchalantly. She discovered the source of the thud had been a rock with a piece of paper tied to it. She untied the leather strap and unfolded the paper. Her teammates gathered around her and read over her shoulder. 

Cadets- 

_            You have been assigned a special mission. You must infiltrate a base we have set-up and deactivate a bomb located in the central chamber. Another team has been elected to guard the base, thus you must make it past them. If you walk towards the shed you will find four guns set out for your weapons. The ammunition is stored nearby, although each of you only gets enough for one refill. The team guarding the base has been equipped with the same weapons you will be receiving. You cannot simply walk towards the base and start firing. You must use skills you have acquired to come up with a strategic plan and course of action. I suggest you listen to your leader, for every good team needs a commander. You have precisely two hours to infiltrate the base and neutralize the bomb. Good luck, cadets._

Noin finished reading the letter and excitement bubbled up inside her. This would be interesting, much better than sitting in those stuffy classrooms. She turned to her partners and discovered they were sighing and complaining. They obviously would rather be in a stuffy classroom. Noin scowled, they had no right to be grumbling. They were supposed to be soldiers!

            "C'mon, team!" Noin said authoritatively, "We need to locate our weapons and get going! We only have one hour and fifty-eight minutes!"

            The other cadets rolled their eyes, but followed her as she walked over to the shed, grabbing some guns and inspecting them closely.

            "These are paintball guns!" Eric stated incredulously.

            "You didn't think we'd be using real guns, did you?" Antonio asked, mumbling "idiot" under his breath.

            Eric glared at Antonio, but took his gun and ammo wordlessly. The troupe set out for the base, stopping about half a mile outside it to formulate their plan. They argued heatedly over the course of action that should be taken, but finally decided that two of them would draw the enemies' attention while the other two would locate the bomb. This conclusion, of course, led into more arguments as to who would be the best for each position. Since Eric and Julian were good marksmen, they would play as a distraction for the other team. Noin and Antonio would be entering the base. Noin would be on the lookout, while Antonio was the elected de-bomber. They must both be extra-cautious, to assure that they would not get shot, for the shooting of the two of them would mean definite failure for the mission. 

            Eric and Julian slipped around the outside of the base, making extra-wide turns to avoid early run-ins. They made miniscule noises once they were on the opposite side of the fortress. They tried their best to make it as natural as possible. They made small disturbances, that didn't shout out "Hey! Over here!" Their charade was a very important contribution to the success of the mission. 

            All of a sudden Noin noticed a guard slip towards the direction Eric and Julian had gone. She pointed him out noiselessly to Antonio, who looked at Noin and nodded. So the duo darted between trees slyly, attempting to remain unseen for the moment. Their wish was granted, and they slipped into the base without raising alarm. Walking briskly through the corridors, Noin kept her eyes peeled for any opposing team members. Her mind inevitably wandered and she began to wonder who the other team members were. With her luck, Zechs would be on this team. Noin grimaced, wondering what would happen if they had to face each other head-to-head. Zechs was Noin's only friend at the Academy, and she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't there to study and eat lunch with. She finally decided, that if they were faced against each other in a real battlefield, she wouldn't kill him. She probably couldn't. But, she also knew that she wouldn't let him past her…she would stand her ground…and if he decided to kill her then so be it. (a/n: a premonition of the fight at Libra…ooooh…). 

Noin snapped out of her thoughts as Antonio turned into a side room. Followed him in, studying the room with mild interest. But as soon as she entered she noticed a cadet in the corner taking aim at Antonio.

"Enemy!" Noin whispered hurriedly. Antonio dove behind a desk and Noin took quick aim and fired at the opponent. She heard a loud curse and allowed herself a small smile. She had got to him before he got to her. A young brown-haired pre-honors cadet stepped from the shadows, scowling at Noin. Antonio stood up, brushing himself off and walking towards a computer that was in the middle of the room. Noin walked closer and saw that a strange computer code flashed on the screen. Antonio sat down and knitted his brow in confusion. 

"Guard the door…" he told Noin quietly, before tackling the computer code. Of course there wasn't a real bomb, but Antonio had to solve the computer program, which was a simulation of a real bomb set-up.

Noin complied, walking towards the door and bracing herself against the wall, prepared to take out any intruder before they could take out Antonio. She kept her ears strained, because she had no idea how many other opposing team members were still "alive." She thought she caught a faint sound of footsteps…but she wasn't sure whether they were her imagination's idea of a sick joke, or if there actually was someone attempting to sneak in unnoticed. Noin smirked proudly. They wouldn't get past Lucrezia Noin if she had her way. Noin raised her gun and pointed it towards the door, ready to gun anyone who dared walk in. 

All of a sudden Noin snapped her head around and looked at Antonio, then followed him to the doorway, _which had no door. _Noin's eyes widened as a sudden thought popped into her head. The enemy could shoot Antonio _without coming through the door. _Just as these thoughts were racing through Noin's head, she heard Antonio yelling. She looked over to him and saw that he had a red paint splotch right in the middle of his back.

"Shit!" he yelled angrily, glaring towards the doorway. 

Noin stood stock still in her position, waiting for the culprit to walk in. sure enough, she heard footsteps walking towards the entrance, and she posed her gun, ready to fire. Her finger froze on the trigger as she recognized the figure that walked through the door. _It's not a real mission…_Noin told herself as her finger closed on the trigger, creating a blue paint splotch on the helmeted figure's chest. She saw him towards turn her and look at her incredulously. 

"Dammit…" Zechs muttered angrily, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. He smiled amusedly at Noin, who still stood with her gun raised. Then something snapped in Noin and she realized the mission wasn't even complete yet. She glanced at her watch and saw she had fifteen minutes until the "bomb" went off. She ran over to the computer, eyes skimming over the screen helplessly. Antonio had been halfway through completing the code and she had no idea what he had been doing. 

"Why didn't I pay more attention in computer class?" Noin asked herself helplessly.

"If I remember correctly, you were too busy laughing at Instructor Fatel's hair…" Zechs answered, unable to keep a smile from etching his face.

Noin turned to Zechs, pointing her gun at him accusingly, "Your dead…" she said simply, "so shut-up!"

Noin turned back to the computer, smiling as she heard Zechs' amused laughter. Then her face grew serious as she contemplated the problem before her. Her brain searched through her memory, trying to remember her lessons. Then one particular day popped into Noin's memory. 

::flashback:: 

Noin yawned, glancing at the clock. Computer/hacking class was almost over. Noin looked over at Zechs, who was seated a few desks away from her. He smirked as he saw her yawn, and Noin stuck her tongue out at him, and then started laughing as Zechs imitated Instructor Fatel's exact movements.  

"Cadet Noin, would you like to share with the class what you find so amusing?" the said Instructor asked, tapping Noin's desk with the ruler he'd been holding. 

Noin shook her head, "No, sir."

"Then maybe you can demonstrate how to decipher a Montegram program," Instructor Fatel said…smiling triumphantly. 

::end flashback::

Surprisingly, Noin had decoded the Montegram program flawlessly. This program was exactly like the one Instructor Fatel had used. This bomb was being guarded by a Montegram system! Noin grinned victoriously, quickly finishing the last few adjustments and heard the satisfying beep that meant she had completed the decoding. Just as Noin stood up she felt a thud in the middle of her back. She grimaced, and turned, seeing the other two of Zechs' teammates smiling proudly.

"You're too late," Zechs said bluntly, turning to his comrades, "Were you at least able to take out the other two?"

The guy who had shot Noin stepped forward, shaking his head, "As soon as we caught sight of them," he explained, "they ran away into the forest."

Noin's mouth dropped open, "Those wimps!" she shouted, "If they had taken you two out like they were supposed to…" but she trailed off, fuming. 

"Well you did stop the bomb," Zechs pointed out. This caused Noin to brighten considerably, and Zechs let out the breath he'd been holding. Noin is not fun to be around when she is mad.

**"Would all cadets, dead or alive, please report back to the main hall!" **a voice said over an intercom. 

The teams shook hands, and then began walking out of the base. Noin fell into step beside Zechs, switching on the safety of her paintball gun.

"I still can't believe you shot me," Zechs murmured, turning towards the raven-haired Italian. 

Noin grinned, shoving Zechs lightly, "Is it that hard to believe?" she asked mockingly. 

Zechs allowed himself a small smile, "I guess not…" he whispered…she wasn't as far under him as he originally thought. In fact she was keeping in step with him, and he didn't mean literally.

"I guess not…" he whispered again, but inaudibly this time. 

A/N: yay!!!!!!! I updated!!!!!!! Whoo hoo!!!!!! Chapters will be coming more often from now on…I hope everyone enjoyed it…and I'm sorry its not very much longer…but I didn't want to drag it on and on and on and on…if you're wondering I got the name for this chapter from Lord of the Rings…the part where Pippin goes "You need people of intelligence on this mission…quest…thing." And then Merry goes, "Well that rules you out, Pip!" hehe I love that part!! Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review my friends! Tootles!                                                                                                                                                ~luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


	7. Changes

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies….::yawn::….-_-

"Changes"

            _Things at the Academy had been going good…real good, in fact. Zechs' and Noin's scores rose to the top, far outdoing their fellow classmates. The two quickly became the most-talked-about subject in all Lake Victoria. Rumors and exaggerations grew, but the duo just laughed them off easily. That was what they did best…laugh. They were always seen joking with one another, keeping their moods light. While the other cadets slowly grew into hardened trainees, Cadet Merquise and Cadet Noin remained unaffected. That of course, was before…_

"I can't believe I've already been here for six months," Noin thought with awe, switching her bag to her other shoulder to rest her sore muscle, "Time has just flown by…"

            And with that time, went memories. Noin found that her dreams were occurring less and less often. She wasn't sure whether to rejoice at the loss of the nightmares, or feel guilty that she could forget so easily. Her parents had died for her, after all. She couldn't understand why the nightmares had stopped either. Thinking about them was still difficult, so what explained her subconscious's lack of sadness. She could only shrug it off as she took a seat. Time for her favorite class (note the sarcasm): Computer Code/Hacking class. 

            Instructor Fatel, much to Noin's delight, had retired, but in his place was a thin bony woman with blonde hair she kept tied in a bun. Instructor Sitahn, and she was a bitch and a half. Noin would always crack jokes with Zechs, saying her name should be Satan and not Sitahn. That one always got Zechs to smile. 

            Today Sitahn was being especially bitchy, and Noin's patience only lasted so long. To try and knock some boredom out, Noin began mouthing sentences to Zechs, questioning him on their homework. 

            Zechs just shrugged…like he knew what it was! Noin was always the organized one…atleast most of the time. Seeing that Instructor Sitahn wasn't looking, Zechs made devil horns atop his head, and then pointed to the teacher. Noin snorted, face vaulting. Instructor Sitahn whirled around quickly, gray eyes piercing through Noin's violet ones, trying to get the young cadet to break. Noin, however, was in no mood to be reasonable and just glared right back. 

            "Pay attention, Cadet Noin!" Satan demanded, slapping her hand on Noin's desk, causing Noin to wince at the close call. Of course, the Italian's patience only lasted so long…

            "Yes…Your Honor…" she said with mock sweetness, trying her best to look innocent. Instructor Sitahn was mean…but not stupid. Before Lucrezia could react, the woman cocked her hand back and slapped Noin hard across her cheek. The snap ricocheted across the room and she heard Zecs draw in a deep breath. The young girl finally gave in, looking at her desk rather than countering Satan's glare. The instructor turned and continued her lesson as though nothing had happened. 

            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After class Noin filed out of the room quickly, but was stopped by an all-too-familiar angry voice.

            "Cadet Noin!" The blonde instructor shouted. Noin turned back and stood in front of the woman, ready to face the consequences of her sarcasm. 

            "Soldiers…" she began coolly, "do not have time for things as trivial as sarcasm or laughter…or other such emotions. Especially in class. If you know what's good for you you'll learn to respect and obey your teachers, cadet."

            Noin saluted crisply, before taking off out the door again. She turned and saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall. She wondered if he had heard everything… Noin gave the boy a nod, but didn't say anything. She knew he might offer sympathy, but that was unlikely. It wasn't his style, and Zechs knew she hated people pitying her. 

            "Satan strikes again…" Noin said, trying to make a joke of the whole incident. 

Zechs merely grunted, continuing to walk stiffly towards the mess hall for lunch. Noin fell into line behind her best friend, wondering at his sudden aloofness. Taking her tray, she followed the blonde boy as he sat at a corner table. Sitting across from him, Noin struggled to read his expression, but the damned mask was in the way. Always hiding his emotions. It was quite strange, she knew he hid his identity, he had told her that much. But now it seemed as if he was trying to hide his emotions as well. 

Zechs' coldness continued through the rest of the afternoon, which baffled Noin beyond reason. Afternoon classes were always their favorites. They had more physical training in the air-conditioned gym. They also had strategy and tactics classes, which Noin specifically excelled in. 

The feeling that he was hiding something grew on Noin all through supper, and as they were about to split to go to their separate dorms when she grabbed Zechs' arm to stop him. The teen stopped, turning to his friend questioningly. 

Noin looked at him seriously, her expression grim. 

"Just what are you hiding, Zechs Merquise?" she asked firmly, although knowing she wouldn't get an answer. As she expected, he merely turned from her, continuing down the hall. The raven-haired cadet stomped her foot as Zechs walked away. She knew it was childish but she didn't care. What did she do to earn Zechs' attitude?

Noin walked away quickly, but if she 'd stayed she would have seen Zechs collapse before he opened his door. His breathing laborious, he placed his helmeted head in his hands, trying to regain his composure. 

"It's my fault…" he whispered roughly, pounding his fist against the door…           

A/N: that last sentence has more than one meaning…in case u were wondering. Review please!!! Merci beaucoup!! 

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


	8. Revelations and Demons of the Past

A/N: This takes off where chapter 6 left ya hangin…

Btw: _italics _symbolize flashbacks and such…you get the idea…

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine…Gundam Wing is not mine…and that's the truth, or my name isn't Minerva McGonnagol…and it's not…no really it isn't…O.O * blink* STOP LOOKING AT ME!! 

"Revelations and Demons of the Past"

            _"Pay attention, Cadet Noin!"_

_            CRACK!_

            Zechs stared at the plaster ceiling of his dorm room. His ice blue eyes refused to close, and he was starting to get frustrated with himself. Of course, it wasn't that he couldn't close his eyes, but whenever he did he would relive those moments he tried to forget. Those awful bloody images that danced beneath his eyelids, cursing his waking and sleeping moments. 

            _"Milliardo!" _

_            "What's going on...?" _

Zechs grunted, turning in bed so he rested on his side. These demons of the past never failing to haunt his mind. He could have saved them. He should have…or died trying like his father. He was such a coward.

            _"Mother!" _

They had been hurt, all because of his carelessness. His weakness. Now it had almost happened again. Someone he lo-…er…cared about had almost gotten hurt. __

Instructor Sitahn had been right. Emotions were no place for the battlefield. He'd have to concentrate harder than ever. That might not make Lucrezia too happy, though. But she was an understanding person; she would know that emotions would interfere with their training. What was she becoming a soldier for anyway? 

That's when Zechs sat up bolt right in bed. He knew nothing about his Italian friend. At first he felt terrible, because he realized he had told her nothing about himself, either. 

            _"Where's Relena?"_

Perhaps it was for the best, though. If they knew little about each other, then their friendship wouldn't be so hard to push away. Zechs knew that's what they had to do. He didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He was tired of being the cause of everyone's pain. It would be better if Lu were gone. He could keep the pain to himself. That's where it belonged, anyway.

            _"Take your sister out of here…"_

_            "But what about you?"_

That's what being a soldier was about, after all. Learning to keep your emotions from interfering with an order. Nothing could guarantee that him and Noin were always on the same side of a battle. Lo-…caring for her too much would only get in the way.

            _"AH!!"_

_            "Mother!!!"_

            Satisfied with his conclusion, Zechs attempted to rest his weary body and even more exhausted mind. He was so close to sleep, and unconsciousness was just a moment away, when Zechs felt something strange. It felt like he was falling. His body was floating back into an endless dark void…

            _"Miwwado…where did mommy go…"_

_            "Close your eyes, we have to go, Relena…"_

            Zechs jerked upright, reaching out for something to stable himself when he realized…he wasn't falling at all. Attempting to stable his breathing, he clutched the side of his bed, cursing his stupid weakness. Getting revenge on the Alliance was the only thing that could save him from these nightmares. If doing that meant no friends, then by God he would go through the Academy friendless. The only obstacle…

            "Noin…" Zechs choked, clutching his head in his hands and preceding to curse himself in every way he knew possible. 

A/N: Sorry if the flashbacks got confusing…this was supposed to be sorta introspective and I hope you were able to follow it. Mostly it's the former queen of the Cinq Kingdom and Zechs (er…Milliardo) talking…but Relena says one thing. I hope that helped. 

FYI: yah, this was a lil short *gulp * _really_ short…but its basically a Part II to chapter 7 (which is why I got it out so fast) ^_^ hehehehe

Review please!!! 

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami 


	9. ReadyAimFire!

A/N: This takes place directly after the last chapter!!!!!!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own them….

WARNINGS: Violence!!!!!!! … you were warned… 

"Ready…Aim…Fire!"

            _Milliardo ran into the study, surrounded by red and orange flames. The heat filled his senses and smoke filled his mouth. He coughed, which drew the attention of his mother. Katrina crossed the room quickly, throwing her arms around her small boy. _

_            "Milliardo!" she whispered frantically, pushing the blonde boy's hair out of his eyes. _

_            "What's going on…" the young boy asked, and through the chaos around him, he appeared to be calm. On the inside, however, he was in shock. What happened to his perfect life? His peaceful home, now in flames. His father…the boy didn't know where he was. Or what condition he was in…._

_            Somehow through the explosions and screams, Milliardo distinctively heard the clacking of boot heals. His mother stood, her skirts shielding him from the view of the Alliance soldiers. _

_            "Mother…" Milliardo whispered worriedly, "Where's Relena…"_

_            The sound was getting louder. The soldiers surely would not be fool enough to overlook this room. It was one of the rooms the explosives had been set to. That meant there were people there. _

_            "Take your sister and run.." Katrina murmured to the young prince. _

_            Milliardo turned and slipped out the back door to the study, but turned back and looked in at the last second. The soldiers were right outside the room now, near the front door. _

_            "But what about you?" he asked, his small voice filled with childlike innocence. _

_            Katrina didn't answer, just stood tall, her chin held up defiantly. She was so regal…so proud. Milliardo turned and stepped out the door and, seeing the young blonde princess, picked her up and held her against his right hip. _

_            "Miwwado, where did mommy go?" she asked in her chippy baby voice. Milliardo planted a light kiss on his little sister's forehead. All of the sudden a piercing scream filled the halls, and Relena covered her ears, her light blue eyes filling with tears. The young prince pressed her face into his shoulder while rubbing her back soothingly, and then looked in the doorway of the study…where the scream had originated. _

_            Katrina was sprawled on the floor, curled in a fetal position. Three Alliance soldiers were standing over her, their expressions cold and unwavering. How could anyone be so cruel? The young boy wondered fleetingly. _

_            "Tell us where the prince and princess are!!" one demanded, and when Katrina remained silent, he kicked her hard in the torso. The queen choked a scream, but it was muffled by another guard's boot smashing into her fair face. Blood was pouring from Katrina's mouth, and Milliardo stood still, horror-stricken. He had to help his mom! They were going to beat her to death!_

_            Katrina turned her face and Milliardo was able to see more clearly. Her nose was evidently broken, and one of her eyes was red and swollen. Yellow puss was seeping form her eyelid, and it was swollen shut. One side of her face look like it had just completely shattered. Her cheek sagged and for a moment her one good eye connected with Milliardo's. _

_            "Run…" her mouth formed the word but no sound came out except a small croak. This, for some reason, enraged the guards and one dug the heel of his boot onto her wrist, resulting in a sickening crack. She let out another shriek that echoed through the mansion…and through Milliardo's mind…_

_            Milliardo turned and fled, thanking God that Relena hadn't witnessed that gruesome scene. At the sudden bouncing, Relena brought her face from Milliardo's shoulder._

_            "Close your eyes, we have to go, Relena…" the young blonde was able to choke out, not realizing the tears that were streaming down his dirty face. In fact, he didn't realize much of anything…his mother's battered face kept looming in front of him. Katrina's once beautiful features…shattered. All of the sudden Milliardo came to a sudden revelation. _

_            "She dies to save me and Relena," he thought, "and I let them hurt her…it's my fault…"_

_            It's my fault…_

Zechs sat up quickly, with sweat dripping off his brow. He was having trouble breathing, and it took him a few seconds to realize it wasn't from his dream. Smoke filled his room, and he coughed and choked, unable to draw oxygen. He looked around his room for the source of the smoke, and soon found the culprit. A fire had been brewing for some time, and it appeared to have started at his bedside lamp. 

            Zechs jumped out of his bed, walking swiftly to his door. He ran out of his room, forgetting he was only in a pair of sweatpants, and that he forgot his mask. He ran swiftly out of the west, hoping to get to the security offices before the fire spread. The cool night air felt good on his sweaty form, and he ran towards the main hall where the office was located. His stride slowed, however, when he realized he wasn't alone. 

            A shadow stood under a tree, staring up at the sky. He looked closer and immediately recognized the slight curve and shape of the figure. 

            "Noin…" he whispered to himself, causing her to turn her head around and stare straight at him. She put a hand on her cheek, her eyes wide.

            "Zechs…your ma…" but the rest of her words were lost as Zechs sprinted off towards the main hall. She stared after his retreating form, violet eyes wide with amazement. She voiced to the air what she hadn't been able to get through to Zechs.

            "He wasn't wearing his mask…"

            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Zechs had to sleep in a spare room the rest of the night, but he wasn't able to sleep, anyways. His mother's face kept appearing before his eyes. They hadn't been able to recover much of anything from the fire, except his mask. This Zechs found quite amusing, but didn't voice it. He was dreading the next morning at classes. Aside from minor smoke inhalation the medics had found nothing wrong with him, so he would be forced to go to classes in the morning. He had promised himself he would go through with his plan. He would try to brush Noin aside…but…with recent events he really needed a friend. 

            With a small smile, Zechs stood to put on a new uniform he had received. Right now he needed Noin. Maybe another day he would follow through with his idea…but not yet…

            He needed her too much.

A/N: yippee! I got another chapter up!! * proud of herself *. I hope you liked it…and I'm sorry the part with the queen was a little gruesome. I wanted to make it evident that Zechs' childhood was NOT pleasant. I believe I got my point across, ne?    Please review!!!!!                           ~Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


	10. En Garde!

A/N: finally!!!! It took me long enough, ne? I was gonna post it earlier but our cable went out and our server runs on a cable modem =P

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I claim ownership to them. The characters, I mean. Uh…* clears throat* well…that's it…for the disclaimer, I mean…so…uh…yyyyyyeeeeaaahhhh…. *gulp *…. * dashes away*

FYI: This takes place right after the last chapter (well the next morning).

"En garde" 

            Noin shifted her backpack on her shoulder, glancing down the white-walled corridor expectantly. She wasn't going to enter fencing class until the last possible second. Where was that boy, anyway? After the first two days in the Academy, neither him nor Noin were ever late. And what in the world happened last night? 

            She had been having trouble sleeping, contemplating Zechs' unusual attitude towards her. The nighttime sky had always calmed her, so she decided to take a midnight stroll. The last person she had expected to run into was Zechs. He was in a pair of sweatpants, and the soft moonlight glistened off of his chest as rivulets of sweat trickled down his body. There were raw red marks on the right side of his torso and arm that looked strangely like burns. That wasn't the strangest part, though. The thing that surprised Noin the most was his face. He wasn't wearing his mask and she was able to see the fine features of his face. He looked peculiarly aristocratic, and Noin was finally able to look into his eyes without the God-forsaken mask and its obscured eyeholes. 

            To say what she saw shocked her would be the understatement of the year. Crisp, ice blue eyes had looked into her own, and, for a moment, she saw what no one else saw. Noin saw his desperation, and what appeared to be utter fear, but that couldn't have been it, right? He seemed to be harboring some inner struggle and it took all of Lucrezia's willpower not to take him in her arms and rock him soothingly. That's when she had a sudden revelation.

            Noin had been angry with him, for not opening up to her. She had felt betrayed, like her best friend didn't trust her at all. She never assumed, never guessed that he had had past troubles not unlike her own. What else could bring such guilt and pain into his light blue eyes? When he started to run away from her, she had been too shocked at first, and just stared after his retreating form, before snapping out of her thoughtful reverie. She wished she would have gone after him, and found out what was troubling him. That's what a true friend would have done. That simple thought nauseated her beyond belief. She treasured her friendship with Zechs higher than she really should, and the fact that she let run away to God-knows where proved a fact she had been trying to ignore. Maybe he was all right, though she hadn't seen him since last night. 

            Noin heard the distinct click of boots echoing down the now empty hallway. She looked up and immediately recognized her best friend as the source of the noise. She instantly noted the telltale mask, back on his platinum blonde head. She offered him a weak smile, and he returned in kind, and both slipped into class just as the bell rang for the start of class. 

            "Today we will be partnering up and sparring…" began the instructor, but Noin tuned him out and turned to her friend.

            "What happened last night?" she whispered, anticipating his response. 

            "Fire in my room…" he stated swiftly, turning to look into his friend's deep violet eyes. 

            Noin immediately tensed up and gripped his arm, "Was it purposely set?" she asked anxiously, studying Zechs' face trying to gauge his response. He shook his blonde head, but Noin did not release the grip on his arm, instead asking another question that plagued her mind, "Are you all right?" she asked tentatively, eyeing him from under her cropped raven hair. 

            Zechs offered her a small reassuring smile, shaking his head again. Satisfied, Noin turned back to the instructor and was able to catch the last bit of his over-long directions.

            "I want you to be more concerned with completing the new moves correctly, and not so concerned with defeating your opponent. This will be a longer match, say ten points, because I want to come around and observe each of your matches. Now, for the partners…" he said, looking among the cadets, and everyone automatically shifted closer to their friends. Zechs snorted, did he really expect everyone to be not so competitive? He had better keep dreaming…

            Instructor Mason's brown eyes roamed over the class, as he began pointing to people and telling them to get their fencing garb on. He came to where Zechs and Noin were standing and grinned at them, which was quite a frightening sight.

            "Can't split up the Dream Team, now can I?" he said jokingly, motioning for Zechs and Noin to go get their stuff on. 

            As they slipped their suits over their clothes, Noin turned to Zechs inquisitively.

            "Does that mean we're sparring partners?" she asked, pulling her helmet on over her raven head. 

            Zechs nodded, "Probably," he said. Zechs did not put a helmet on, because Instructor Mason had already said that his usual mask would serve all right as a fencing helmet. 

            As the duo simultaneously grabbed their foils, just as they heard the instructor's voice echo through the matted gym.

            "You may begin when you are ready! Remember, first to ten points!" he called. Noin followed Zechs as he walked over to an open mat and stood across form her. Nervousness suddenly flooded Noin's veins and her knees buckled slightly. She knew she was a good fencer but Zechs was so much better! It's like he had done fencing before he came to the Academy. Well, he very well might have, considering Noin did not know anything about the young cadet anyway. 

            "Ready?" Zechs asked his Italian friend, and he saw her nod her helmeted head slowly. The two held out their foils as they slipped into their fighting stances.

            "_En garde_," Zechs said softly, but Noin was still able to catch it. And the match began.

            Zechs started off by a quick thrust, which Noin easily knocked away with her foil, and that's how the match continued. An onslaught of attacks and parries kept their foils ringing throughout the gym like some haunting melody. Noin was becoming frustrated, for she was constantly on defense against Zechs' relentless assaults. So far, Noin had three points and Zechs had six. She knew she could still catch up, but she was becoming increasingly exhausted and Zechs was not backing down.  

            "What were you doing outside last night?" Zechs asked through the foil collisions. He grunted as Noin pulled a particularly aggressive thrust that almost set him off balance. Almost. 

            "Watching the stars," she replied, clipping her answer in order to pay attention to the task at hand. 

            "Oh," Zechs replied, before adding, "Don't you have a window in your room?"

            Noin chuckled, blocking his attack with an attack of her own. 

            "Yeah," she said, but it came out quite breathy as she tried to force her tired limbs to work. Truthfully, she was tired because she hadn't got much sleep last night at all, but she couldn't let Zechs see she was weakening or he'd have her for sure. 

            Zechs asked no further questions, but did score on Noin again, causing the young girl to curse under her breath as the blonde boy muttered, "Touché." 

            "Bite your tongue Cadet Noin!" Zechs whispered sharply, and his joking caused Noin to let out another half chortle. 

            "Yessir!" She said sarcastically, and saw an opening to score another point on her friend, "Touché," she said teasingly, mocking the young cadet.  

            Now it was Zechs' turn to curse, and he quickly began another vicious assault. He suddenly realized that everyone else had finished their games and were watching them spar. He grimaced at his lax muscles, trying to ignore the fact that he had practically no sleep whatsoever last night. Now the score was four to seven. Truthfully, he didn't know how Noin was keeping stride with him for so long. Fencing was the one class he particularly excelled in, not that Noin wasn't good or anything. 

            Noin was forced to back up under the torrent of moves she was obligated to parry. Try as she might she could not find a weak point in Zechs' offense and defense. Then, a picture of Zechs from last night slipped into her mind. He had been wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, and his right torso and arm were raw with burns. Noin studied his movements closer, and this small fault stuck out to her. He was favoring his right side. 

            Noin was too busy studying her partner's weakness to notice his foil that slipped against her stomach.

             "Touché," he said, mentally tallying up his points. He had eight and Noin had four. Only two more. 

            Noin made a quick thrust at his right side, causing him to knock away her foil fearfully, and she took the opportunity to come around quickly and graze his left side. 

            "Touché yourself," Noin replied, allowing herself a small smile for her little victory.

            "Eight to five," Zechs said, attempting to twist her foil but she rotated her wrist and swiped at his shoulder. He, of course, knocked her foil away. 

            Noin swiped again at his right side, and again she copied her move before and slashed at his left torso.

            "Touché," she said again, and watched amusedly as Zechs tightened his jaw decidedly and began attacking her swiftly. 

            Noin leaned forward as their foils met, and their helmeted foreheads banged together, their breath mingling. 

            "Eight to six," Noin said, and Zechs grunted, pushing Noin away as she began an attack. He realized now she was trying the same trick and he would not fall for it again. As she attacked his right side her countered it like he had previously done, but when she went to hit his left side he slipped through her attack and grazed her shoulder.

            "Touché," he informed her, then added, "Nine to six." Their attacks went on for sometime, Noin was not willing to take another chance at attacking and stayed on defense, hoping to wear him out. However, soon the bell rang for class and Instructor Mason stopped the sparring partners. 

            "Nice match, cadets," he said happily, "You both did very well, and Zechs you even went beyond the new attacks I showed in class. Keep up the good work." He turned and began walking away, leaving the two to slip off their fencing suits and, in Noin's case, her helmet.  

            "But," Noin said to his retreating form, "We never got to finish!"

            Zechs shrugged, stretching his long legs, "Maybe we can finish it later…after supper."

            Noin considered this for a moment, then shook her sweat-slicked head, "No," she said, "I'm way too tired, I didn't get much sleep last night."

            Zechs nodded, "Yeah, me either," he agreed, and the two began to walk to their next class. 

            "What was the score again?" Noin asked, shifting the weight of her book bag so it sat more comfortably on her drained shoulder muscles. 

            "Nine to six," he told her, slipping his hand in his mask to wipe some sweat from his brow. That's when he suddenly realized: Noin had seen him with his helmet off last night! Panic seized him, until he thought logically. Noin probably had no idea who he was! And there wasn't any reason for her to tell anyone; he was her only friend at the Academy, after all. 

            Noin thought about this slowly. Nine to six? That thought amused her slightly. What were the odds that the bells would ring at the exact score? She wondered if she should tell Zechs about this little tidbit that fascinated her, but then thought against it. He would probably think she was being dumb for thinking about something so silly. 

            But she couldn't get the thought out of her head as she walked to class.

            Nine-six. 

            *Neun-Sechs 

            _Noin-Zechs_

*Neun and Sechs are the original German spelling of Nine and Six, but they are pronounced Zechs and Noin. 

A/N: If you didn't understand the last part, Noin just thought it was strange how the score came out nine to six, and their names mean nine and six in German. Well did ya like this chapter???? Gomen nasai! I know it took awhile! If my cable would have been fixed sooner I would have updated sooner. * sigh*. Such is life. Well I have some other things I would like to ask everyone, so please don't push the back button yet!!! ^_^ 

1) Quite obvious, please review! Even if it's really short or whatever I don't care! And to those of you who have been reviewing I would like to give big thanks! It means a lot to me! If the Internet was working (while I'm typing this) I would be able to name everyone who's been reviewing, but I will try and do it from the top of my head. Thank you's go out to Chibi Tsuki who reviewed…well…a lot. To sweetangel who also reviews a lot. To Callipso Nicol, thanks ^_^ (hehe watch out for the ketchup!). and to moongiggles, who suggested I make the chapters longer. -_-; ehehehe…sorry if they're still too short for your liking. 

2) This story is sort of reaching a blockade with me, stupid writer's block. *kicks the writer's block, but stubs her toe *. Ow! Well anyway, if you have any suggestions you would like to appear in this story please feel free to leave a comment either by review or email. My email is **trunks_girl01@hotmail.com** if you wanna be lazy and don't go to my bio. 

Thanks soooooooo much everyone!! Oooh, my cables back on I'm gonna go update now!! Chao, kids!!!

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


	11. Wash Away My Pain

**A/N:** I know what everyone's thinking… "FINALLY!" And you have a right to be a lil….um…upset. It took wwwaaaayyyy longer than I planned to get this chapter out. But hey, I made it extra-long in an attempt to compensate. **sigh**…I always feel so guilty when I'm late for an update…=( 

**FYI:** Flashbacks are in _italics. _Lyrics are in ***three stars*** You can skip the flashbacks and lyrics and the chapter would still make sense. I just thought it was a neat effect to add those in. 

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'em…so don't sue me coz I don't haf enough money for a good lawyer to kick your arse!!!!! ^_^ ehehehe…moving on…I also don't own the song "Fade" by Staind. I'm just using some of their lyrics coz they fit so well with the chapter. The second set of lyrics is from Nina Astrom's "It's Hard," and I don't own them either. 

"Wash Away My Pain"

            Noin took a long drink of her iced tea, relishing in the way it slid coolly down her dry throat. For two weeks her and Zechs had been savoring their new positions. They had graduated to second-year cadets, and no longer subjected to first-year hazing. She was broken out of her reverie by her best friend's questioning voice. 

            "My dorm or your dorm for studying? We have that strategic test on Monday," Zechs said, slipping Noin's iced tea from her hand and taking a sip. His water bottle lay empty on his dinner tray. 

            Noin appeared thoughtful for a moment. Of course, how could she have forgotten about the test? It must have slipped her mind. She had been quite busy with all of her homework. It seemed that training was impossibly hard the first week or two; it was as if the instructors tried to wheedle out all the weaker cadets from the start, to see who was committed to their training. 

            But wait, the test was scheduled for the 8th…which meant that today was the 5th…

            Noin stood up abruptly, taking the now empty iced tea bottle from Zechs's hands. 

            "Study by yourself tonight," she said quickly, being more curt than she intended, but she was too far in her memories to notice. She turned and quickly tossed the contents of her lunch in the trashcan. She was so intent on getting out of the mess hall, that she missed the look of utter shock laced with hurt on Zechs's face. 

            Flopping onto her bed in her dorm room, Noin buried her raven head in her pillow. She had been so immersed in her training that she had totally forgot what today was. She was disgusted with herself for her lack of regard. 

            For today was the two-year anniversary of her parents' deaths. 

            Although half of her wanted to think it was okay for her to forget, her heart just didn't believe it. It wasn't fair that they would die for her, only to have Noin forget about them two years later. Such sacrifices could never go unnoticed. Truthfully, sacrifices in general should not go unnoticed, no matter how little…or big they were. Noin believed, that when one's sacrifice went ignored, it might as well have been in vain. So if she allowed herself to forget, and to move on with her life…well then that would be like forgetting their deaths. 

            And, as the young Italian believed, if she let go of her memories then she let go of what was left of her parents. Then again, what would her parents want? They certainly wouldn't want her sad, but if they were forgotten then their deaths would have been worthless. Why did they die for her, anyway?

            So she could live?

            Learn?

            Love? Noin honestly did not know. Such thoughts had never plagued her beforehand, which was actually quite surprising given the circumstances. 

            So, instead of feeling sorrowful and abandoned, she should feel cared for and grateful? "No," thought Noin, "That doesn't feel right." How could she ever feel grateful that her parents were murdered? Lucrezia felt so confused, like her stomach was all knotted up, and her chest felt too tight, and her head was a whirlwind of emotions, making her feel very alone. That feeling sometimes came upon her…like she would never be happy again. It was like this cold dread and emptiness; her very heart was a void and no matter what she did she could never fill the bleakness within. That was what Noin felt like now, and she immediately decided she didn't like the feeling, for try as she might, she couldn't cry. Everything had dried up long ago. 

            _"Mom, what's going on?"_

_            "Lu, go out the back door!"_

Dreams came to Lucrezia less and less frequently. The young Italian had almost forgot what it was like to sleep through the night peacefully, and being able to drift off into a deep and oblivious sleep was as close to heaven as she had ever been. But once in awhile, during class even, she would be off in a daydream, and then her thought would suddenly be interrupted by distant memories. It was distracting, and Noin feared the worst if it happened on the battlefield. It may even cost Noin her own life, or even worse the life of one of her comrades. 

            ***I try to breathe,

            Memories overtaking me.

            I try to face them,

            But the thought is too much to conceive.***

            _"But-"_

            _"Keep running…and don't listen."_

It would be especially terrible if she cost the life of Zechs. He was the only person she had come to care about since she left home, and she could never forgive herself if she caused him any injury, let alone his life. But that was a choice Noin would have to make. Either try to forget about that night two years ago…

            Or risk hurting her new friend. 

            ***I only know that I can change,

            Everything else just stays the same.

            So now I step out of the darkness that my life became

            'cause…***

            _"But what about you?"_

_            "Don't stop!"_

Noin sat up in her bed, unconscious of the tears flowing silently down her cheeks; she couldn't feel them, they came from deep in her heart where her grief was buried. But she had come to a decision: the past was just what it was…the past, and she shouldn't let it control her life. Lucrezia wouldn't forget her parents, but she wouldn't let the past haunt her dreams and cause her to hurt her friends. 

            Noin's violet eyes flew open in shock. She had left Zechs alone in the mess hall…and she had snapped at him. The raven-haired cadet groaned, twisting her fingers in her hair in agitation. There had been no reason to be so cruel to her best friend; he had done nothing to deserve her anger. Noin hopped off her bed, and quickly exited her dorm. Time for some serious apology…not to mention some explaining. It was time Zechs knew the truth.

~*~*~*~*~*After Noin Left The Mess Hall~*~*~*~*~*~

            Zechs blinked slowly, staring after his friend's retreating form. _That_ was unexpected, what did he do? Well whatever he did, it sure upset Noin. The blonde grimaced; he always seemed to be hurting people when it was really the last thing he wanted to do. Well he really should figure out what he did to upset her…so he could say sorry. Then again…maybe it would be best if she left him alone. Lately he had been tempted to tell Noin about his past, but then he would be putting himself in danger as well as her. Maybe he should let her go. 

            ***It's hard to say I'm sorry,

            It's hard to admit***

            Zechs dumped his tray's contents into the trashcan, making a beeline out of the mess hall and into his dormitory. For some reason he always seemed to mess everything up. He laughed humorously: meet the amazing Zechs Merquise, the biggest fuck-up known to man. Noin had looked pretty upset. He hated the way her violet eyes would get glassy when she was sad…and he hated even worse when her lip trembled. Of course, he had never been the cause of her grief before…and he didn't like the feeling, to say the least. It may not seem so…but Zechs didn't like causing people pain. Of course, he'd have to get over that if he was ever going to be a good soldier. Let his little sister, Relena, be the diplomat. He would avenge his family. 

            But being a soldier didn't mean he had to hurt the people he cared about. And, looking back on it, there were only two people he would never want to hurt: Relena...and Noin. The worst part was, he had already hurt one of them…and, even if he didn't know what he did, he hated himself all the same. Perhaps he should live with his revulsion of himself…after all, he couldn't very well have a high self-esteem if he was to become a murderer. 

            The son of a pacifist king becomes a murder under a new alias. How ironic. 

            ***Even when I start to worry 

            about the wrong things that I did***

 Zechs had told himself he would never resort to…other means of ridding himself of memories, but tonight he chose to ignore that vow. Reaching under his bed, the teen pulled out a six-pack of beer. Zechs had never drunk before, so he figured a six-pack was enough to make him forget. He didn't want to remember his mother's pain, or the pain he caused Noin. It wasn't fair how everyone he cared for ended up hurt; it seemed he was destined to live a solitary life. If he was alone, there was no way for him to harm anyone anymore. 

            Popping the top of one of the bottles, Zechs threw his head back and downed half the bottle's contents. The blonde cadet was hard-pressed to keep a straight face. Did people actually like this stuff? The bitter liquid left a foul aftertaste, but Zechs wanted to forget more than anything. For one night, Zechs would do something he had never done before. He would take the easy way out of his problems; travel the past of least resistance. Tipping the bottle upside-down, he finished off the first bottle and tossed it to the side carelessly. One didn't help; it just wasn't enough to forget. 

            ***It's hard to be openhearted

            about the things we'd like to hide.***

            Pulling the top off of another bottle, Zechs chugged its contents as well. Standing up angrily, the cadet punched his pillow to vent his frustration. It wasn't working…two bottles and he could remember so clearly. Why couldn't he forget? All this guilt was built up inside him, and his body and mind couldn't take much more of the pressure. All of the things he wanted to forget were becoming even more embedded in his mind. It seemed as if a collage was painted in his mind. Pasted together was of everything that made him hurt, all the people who had been harmed because of him. Why wasn't he forgetting? It wasn't supposed to happen like this! 

            Grabbing a third bottle, Zechs drank this one a little more slowly, crinkling his nose in distaste at the foul beverage. What would his father think of him? Even though Zechs knew very little of his father, he understood without a shadow of a doubt that King Peacecraft would be sorely disappointed in him. In truth, Zechs was also disappointed in himself. His heart was encased in self-loathe. 

Sighing, Zechs put down a third one, automatically reaching for his fourth bottle. Now he just felt quite waterlogged, but memories still invaded his mind. And, even though his heart wanted to think of every sad thought in his memory, he forced himself to think of time when he felt truly happy. True, the teen had few joyous memories, but, now that he thought about it, every happy memory he possessed involved his best friend, Noin. And now, he was going to let her run away without asking her why. So did that mean that if he let her go he would be letting go of the only happiness he had ever known?

            Such thoughts spate the young teen, and he just had to wonder: when had Lucrezia Noin become so important to him? When had she gone from being a friendly acquaintance to essential to him? It seemed he needed her, like water, like food, like the every breath in his body. Why did he feel that if he never saw her again his life would be empty? Zechs stared at the now empty fourth bottle with revulsion; this shit must be messing with his head. There was no way he _needed _Noin! That was absurd, because as far as he was concerned, Zechs Merquise wasn't good enough for her. He was training for revenge, and soon his hands would be tainted with the blood of hundreds of soldiers; men with lives they would never be able to go back to. Why was Noin becoming a soldier? 

            ***We feel we'll lose face

            if we share what wasn't right.***

            Zechs took a large gulp of his fourth bottle…or wait…was it his fifth? Now that he tried to think they were all blending together. Standing up on shaky legs, he attempted to get to the small bathroom…he just needed to run his head under some water. He tugged off his helmet…it just made things worse. His brain felt murky…and…so did his vision. In fact, everything was foggy. His hearing was screwed up too…he honestly thought he heard Noin calling his name. 

            Zechs never made it to the bathroom; his legs gave way underneath him and his mind went blank after hitting the floor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back With Noin a/n: dontcha just luuuurve these scene changes?~_^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Noin walked briskly through the corridor, trying to hurry while keeping a low profile, which is a difficult thing to accomplish, let me tell you. To say that she was greatly disappointed in herself would be the understatement of all time. She had no reason to be cruel to Zechs…hell he was asking about studying. _Studying!_ For Chrissake, she blew up on the poor guy 'cause he asked about a fucking test!

            Trying to hold back her own self-loathe, Noin banged on Zechs's door, forgetting to be inconspicuous. After hearing no response, the Italian began to get a little worried. 

            "Zechs!" she called softly, trying to be loud and quiet at the same time…which is quite a hard thing to do, "Open up, Zechs…are you in there?"

            A thump resounding from inside his dorm erased all rational thought from Noin's head. She grabbed the doorknob, not really expecting it to be unlocked. Her face portrayed her shock when the doorknob turned easily in her hand, and she pushed it open and stepped inside. Failing to remember politeness, Noin rushed into her friend's dorm, crying out in pain and shock when she saw his still form lying on the floor. Once again he didn't have his helmet on, and his platinum blonde hair pooled around him. 

            "Dammit, Zechs, what in the world happened?" Noin asked, though it was mainly to herself…for Zechs lay unmoving. The teen sped to his side, turning him over so he was lying on his back, facing up. She could easily smell the alcohol, and her stomach wrenched at the thought of what the blonde must have done to himself. Further inspection brought Lucrezia to the empty bottles lying haphazardly across the floor. Noin's throat constricted painfully. "I did this to him," she thought, sick with her own self-odium. 

            ***To ask for forgiveness

            is not the easiest thing to do.***

            Noin placed a tentative hand on her friend's cheek, calling out to him softly to see if he would rouse. When she got nothing but silence, the girl began to feel despair. Slipping her arms under Zechs's arms, she half-carried half-dragged her unconscious friend across the small room and beside his bed. Supporting his back with one arm and slipping another arm under his knees, Noin was able to deposit Zechs on his bed without breaking a sweat. For a lack of nothing better to do, Noin pulled his military boots off, and yanked the bed sheets from underneath the still blonde before placing them over his motionless form. 

            To busy herself--and to keep from thinking about the guilt plaguing her--Noin busied herself with cleaning up the empty beer bottles, all the while her face was contorted with a mixture of distaste and sorrow. Distaste directed at herself and sorrow for her friend who felt he needed to resort to alcohol to get rid of his problems. Tossing the empty bottles in the trash, the young cadet opened the sixth bottle, and drained its contents into the sink before tossing it in the trashcan too. 

            "He's gonna have one helluva hangover," Noin thought, and sent a silent prayer, thanking God that tomorrow was Saturday and they had a break from classes. She then returned to his bedside, prepared for a long midnight vigil, but, as she felt, it was the only way she could repay him for the hurt she caused. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Noin woke up, her mind groggy for a moment as she tried to remember where in the world she was. Then the recollection of last night's events flew back to her, as well as her guilt. Standing up on cramped legs, she realized she had fallen asleep with her head rested on Zechs's bed…and said person was apparently still asleep. A quick glance at the clock told Noin it was four in the morning. He should be waking up pretty soon…or if not, then the sleep is a real sleep and not an alcohol-induced sleep. 

            ***But it's all worth the effort

            because it all comes back to you.***

            Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the Italian surveyed her sleeping friend curiously. He should be waking up any minute…

            As if her thoughts were his alarm clock, Zechs's ice blue eyes opened slowly, looking very heavy-lidded. He saw Noin standing beside him and tried to sit up, only to collapse back on his bed. His head ached painfully, and it felt as if hundreds of tiny dwarves were pounding hammers against his brain. He grimaced at his choice of a simile, and offered no objection when he felt a mug being slipped into his hands, nor did he protest when Noin's hands steadied his own and helped him tip the cup back, taking a long draught of coffee, waiting for the caffeine to work through his system. When he had finished the cup, he finally looked up and met his friend's violet eyes. 

            "I guess I have some explaining to do," Noin said softly, and her eyes looked down towards her hands, which were fiddling nervously in her lap. She missed the look of shock on Zechs's face; "I-I'm sorry…" she trailed off, and licked her lips, trying to find the right way to tell him what she was about to tell him. She decided to just go with the truth. 

                "When I was twelve, I became what my father would say, 'Too smart for my own good.' I knew something was going to happen…something bad…but my parents never told me anything," she said, running a shaking hand through her raven locks before continuing, "Then one night there was a knock on our door. I didn't think anything of it, until some soldiers barged in and began yelling at my father. I couldn't hear what they were saying, because my mother was covering my ears. She told me to run out the back door, because she knew the men were violent…and she knew that they'd stop at nothing to get what they want. She didn't want me to get caught up in the war…she wanted me to live a happy normal life, and to be ignorant to what was going around me. But I knew; they didn't hide it from me well enough. My father had been a guard of King Peacecraft of the *Cinq Kingdom. He had escaped the attack when Cinq fell, but the Alliance had been searching for him. Th-that night they murdered my mom and dad."

            Zechs's fists clenched tightly. So Noin had been hurt by the Alliance too…and what more, she was the daughter of a Cinq knight!

            "Yesterday," she started again, and Zechs redirected his attention back to her, "was the two-year anniversary of their death…and…I forgot!"

            Zechs nodded in understanding, but could find no words to condole his friend. Then he realized…she had told him her greatest secret. She must have faked her way into the Academy, and if she was found the least that could happen was she'd be dishonorably discharged. He ran a hand through his bangs, only mildly surprised to find that his helmet was off. She had seen him once before without his helmet, what difference could it make? Anyway, if he went through with what he wanted he would never need his mask around her again…

            ***It's hard to make the first step

            it's hard to make that call

            to explain and to unwrap

            what is painful to us all.***

            "I know that's no excuse for being rude to you," Noin said, still refusing to meet her friend's intense gaze, "but I still wanted to say that I'm sorry…"

            Zechs touched his hand to her cheek softly, trying to comfort the raven-haired girl. She didn't flinch away, nor did she look up. 

            "I understand…" he began, but was cut off abruptly by Noin backing away from him. 

            "How can you understand!" she asked, although her voice was not loud her tone indicated her hurt and confusion, "How can you know what it's like to have everything you ever knew ripped away from you? To be thrown into a world where you have to grow up too soon, and you are forced to acknowledge things when you would rather pretend things are normal…how would you know what that's like?"

            Zechs didn't correct her right away, nor did he interrupt her. As far as she knew, he came from a rich family who was paying his way through the Academy. But now he was certain: she had a right to know. Sitting up in bed, Zechs reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of Noin's hand, pulling her closer so she was sitting beside him on the bed. Even when she was seated, he didn't release her hand; rather he intertwined their fingers. 

            "My father," he said to begin, because, truthfully, he had no idea how to say what needed to be said. He licked his dry lips and continued, "My father…well, he was a pacifist and held his beliefs very strongly. He had many followers, and so many people were loyal to him. Others, saw him as a threat."

            Noin studied Zechs's profile carefully as he talked, trying to decide where this was leading. This story sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place its origin. 

            Zechs decided to stop beating around the bush and got straight to the point.

            "I have a younger sister," he said, looking over at Lucrezia, "her name is Relena. My real name…it…it isn't Zechs Merquise," Noin glanced up sharply and Zechs caught her gaze before continuing, "My real name is Milliardo Peacecraft."

            Noin's violet eyes flew open in shock, staring at her friend unbelievingly. Her mouth hung slack, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't have to, because Zechs wasn't finished. 

            "When Cinq was attacked," he said, "my mother tried to find Relena and I so we could escape. She told me to find Relena, so when I found my sister I tried to find our mother so we could all escape." Noin felt Zechs's hand clench around her own and she rubbed her thumb across his knuckles soothingly.

            "I…I saw them kill my mother. And…I mean…it wasn't quick, Noin they beat her to death!" Zechs made a move to stand up but Noin held him back, and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

            And then Noin cried into Zechs's shoulder. 

            Zechs was surprised, but wrapped his arms around his friend and held her body close, rocking her back and forth and murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. For once he didn't calculate his moves, just let instinct take over as he rocked his sobbing friend. It was a long time before Noin quieted, for she wasn't crying only for herself.

            She cried for her own losses, as well as those of Zechs. She cried because she knew Zechs refused to.

            ***But when pride is being conquered

            it's a great thing, my friend.

            No guilt, no "shame on you"

            You can start all over again.***

A/N: How was it???? I liked this chapter a lot…I think it turned out pretty good. I hope ya liked the Zechs x Noin semi-sappiness. There's more where that came from..but…uh, it's currently sitting around in my fluff-ball filled brain. I'll get the next one out asap! ^_^

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami

P.S. PPPLLLLEEAAAASSSEEE review! Even if ya don't realize it, your reviews mean the world to me! ^_^


	12. No One Said Life Was Fair

A/N: Another update!!! I realized I haven't updated this in awhile…and I've been so busy with my other two stories that I have out. Geez, I need to learn to finish a story before starting another one. -_- ehehehe. 

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the characters…blah blah ooooomgosh disclaimers are so boring!!!

**FYI:** Sorry for the biiiiig skip, but I didn't want to drone on and on about things they learned and stuff. So here they are, graduating. I will write one or two more chapters after this. After that….it's all a blur…^_^ oh yah, lyrics in these things

_Warnings: _Some angsty, sappy stuff. Nothing too bad. Also…a bit limey-ish. Again, nothing drastic.

"No One Said Life Was Fair"

            Noin sat on a tree branch, leaning her back against the trunk. Her deep violet eyes were unfocused, because the young cadet was deep in thought. Graduation was finally here, and she wasn't as thrilled as she thought she would be. Especially considering she graduated second best in the class. Noin gave a wry smirk; Zechs, of course, had been the top graduate. He had accused her of holding back on the final exams, no matter how much she told him differently. Perhaps he was being modest…or maybe he had little self-confidence. To this day, Noin didn't pretend to know everything about Zechs. She knew there were things he hid from her and she never pushed the issue. But she also knew that he was her best friend, and she would hold to that for the rest of her life.

            Swinging her legs in the air with a small giggle, allowing herself to have a moment of much-needed childish pleasure. The gentle night breeze tousled her cropped raven hair. She knew that she was no longer a child, and was a soldier to be reckoned with. The cadets would be staying a little while longer for some extra training. That's what Noin had been told, but she had yet to talk to Zechs about what he thought of this. Oh well, she would see him in the morning at breakfast.

            Noin swung herself from the branch and landed lightly on the dew-dappled ground. She walked slowly back towards her dorm room, enjoying the fresh air as long as she could. It was very beautiful at night, when the harsh sun wasn't beating upon her dark head. 

            The Italian came to halt when she came to her room. The door was slightly ajar, and her soldier's instinct kicked in. Opening the door slowly, Noin relaxed when she saw Zechs's flaxen head outlined in the dark room. It always amazed her when he wasn't wearing his mask…he really was beautiful. She flipped on a light and saw that he was staring at her floor.

            "Zechs?" she asked hesitantly, wondering what was wrong with her friend.

            "Why isn't your stuff packed, Noin?" he replied, looking up to have his ice blue eyes lock in a gaze with her deep violet ones.

For all those times you stood by me

            She frowned with obvious confusion. What did he mean…they were supposed to stay for extra training…right?

            "I was told we were staying for extra training, and to receive our assignments and posts," she said, her eyebrows knitting together.

            Zechs broke his gaze from hers, shaking his head.

            "Commander Khushrenada gave me orders that we were to leave on a flight early in the morning…at 4 a.m. to be exact," Zechs stated, obviously as baffled as she was.

            "Why would he-" but Noin was stopped short by Zechs interrupting her.

            "He wants to split us up," he told her.

            Split them up?

For all the truth that you made me see

            "Why would he…"

            "Why do you think?" he asked sharply, his gaze cutting into hers, "C'mon, Noin, you're smart figure it out. He doesn't want our friendship to get in the way of our duties. Soldiers of His Excellency should serve him and him alone."

            "That's not fair!" Noin cried dubiously.

            "Dammit, Lucrezia, I never said it was fair!" he said, not meaning to sound rude. Neither liked the idea of separation, but they were soldiers. What could they do? Noin took an involuntary step back from his harsh tone. The idea of staying by herself was frightening, though she was tentative to admit it. She would be really on her own then. No parents…no friends.  

            "Are you going to go?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

            "I have to," Zechs said, "if I didn't I would be going against orders. We could get court marshaled." Zechs didn't know why the thought of leaving alone worried him so much. He had been on his own since he was a child, and now that he was an older teen it shouldn't be any different. Why didn't he want to leave Noin?

For all the joy you brought to my life

            To his immense relief, the raven-haired teen nodded in understanding. 

            "Do you think we'll meet again?" she asked, innocent violet eyes rising to meet his. But Zechs knew that by the time the war ended, she would have lost what little childish innocence she possessed. 

            Zechs wanted to tell her that of course they'd see each other again. Of course they'd meet up after the wars and talk about old times. They'd remain best friends until the day they die. But Zechs didn't know. The war claimed lives; it claimed souls. What was there to insure that his soul wouldn't be lost, or that he wouldn't make the ultimate sacrifice for whatever cause he was fighting for? The truth was, there was no telling what would happen, and Zechs couldn't bring himself to tell Noin that they may never meet again. 

            And, dammit, when had he gotten so attached anyway?

For all the wrong that you made right

            Before Noin could stop herself, she latched her arms around his waist, ramming into him with a fierce hug. Zechs put his arms around her instinctively, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

            "Bye, Zechs," Noin said with a light kiss on his cheek, and went to pull out of his embrace. 

            But his arms didn't relinquish their hold, and he held her close to him trying to ensure that she really was there. He had never been close to a girl, a person, like he was with Lucrezia. Thinking about life after the war wasn't helping either, he couldn't picture himself with anyone else. He would be leaving behind what he had grown so accustomed to. He had lost all hope of love after the war, but Noin had restored some of his lost humanity, but it may be lost in the battles. 

            Live life to each moment, he had once been told. Reason be damned. 

            Bringing his face down to Noin's, Zechs pressed his lips gently on hers, his actions hesitant and gentle but the feeling in them were that of a starving man.

For every dream you made come true

            Noin's body stiffened as she felt Zechs's lips on hers, and she nearly froze on the spot before her senses kicked in. Wrapping her arms around him once again, she found herself kissing him back, though not as softly as he had. She realized that she would never see him again, and the sudden realization that he might mean more to her than she originally perceived was overwhelming. But who better to fall for, then your best friend who you loved more than life itself?

            "I'm going to survive," Zechs murmured against her lips, "I'm going to come back after the war."

            Noin clutched onto Zechs's upper arms to keep her knees from buckling underneath her.

            "Don't make promises you can't keep," she told him, leaning into kiss him again but was stopped when he turned his head.

            "But I-I want to come back," Zechs replied, then licked his lips hesitantly, "When I survive…will you wait for me?"

            Noin's kiss-swollen lips turned upward in a smile, and her deep violet eyes were truly happy, if for this one moment.

            "That's a promise I can keep," she said. And this time, it was Zechs who leaned in to steal another kiss. 

For all the love I found in you

            This time, however, hesitance was thrown to the wind. At a time when two people who have grown so close together, and then must face the fact that they may never see each other again, the two are made painfully aware of just how alone they are, and just how cold this war really was. But, soldiers never really had a choice in the wars. They fought for their respective sides, but never knew exactly where things were headed. They were expected to take things head-on without questions. 

            People never really understood how much each soldier went through. Each and every single soldier that died had a life and a home that they could go back to. And each soldier was killed off without a second thought. Lives, loves and careers were not even considered in this cold war, and people were either "casualties" or "civilians." They were regarded as inhuman, nothing more than mobile dolls. Expected to fight with a robotic-like obedience and skill. They were not thought to have feelings, hearts or lives outside of what they were fighting for. And really, what were some of them fighting for?

            Was this war really worth all of the worthless deaths it issued forth? If you can automatically assume that something is going to waste thousands of lives, is it really worth it to go through with it? If you can guarantee death, than is it all a miscalculation. (Battles that risk men's' lives are miscalculations…) a/n: episode 4 I think

I'll be forever thankful, baby

            And in each soldier were so many hopes, so many dreams, and so many expectations that are all stopped cold when the battles begin. Once caught up in OZ men may as well kiss their lives goodbye. Their lives, and deaths, were sole property of OZ whether they knew it or not. When they say, "When I come back," they are really thinking, "If I come back." And so many hearts were broken with these hopes that are burnt in the white-hot fires of Hell. Anything that can take away so many lives so easily, kill so many souls so simply and break so many hearts can't be anything less than Hell itself. 

            Yes, each lost life is a lost soul; a part of humanity itself is lost. That person may have held the solution to world hunger, had a cure for AIDS. Who knows? Truthfully, no one ever will know. The persons hopes, expectations and possible accomplishments are lost in this hell that we call war. And that person could have been so much but, gods, they can only do so much to help themselves and selling their souls to the fight won't help them. 

You're the one who helped me up

            The worst part of it was the soldiers did this on their own. They didn't have someone to lean upon when things got rough, and they didn't have someone to share their hopes and dreams that were slowly slipping away. They were slowly slipping out of reach to the oblivion of the men, and soon they would be gone completely. Too late to be re-obtained, they would realize their absence, and never have another chance. 

            Terrible? Yes. 

            Fair? No. 

            But did that stop any of this from happening?

            No. Every time a new recruit lost innocence, every time a soldier lost the will to live, they were thrown farther into a war none of them could fully comprehend. It was and endless cycle that kept the war alive. Recruit, instruct, die. Those who survived the battles did not wish to live anyway. They had thrown their hopes and lives to the wind when they had joined the fight, and when their comrades left them behind they were utterly lost. Lost in the world of civilians that they would never be able to join in once again. 

Never let me fall

            But hey, no one said it was fair. And as Zechs left Noin's dorm that night, he didn't expect to return. He wanted to die fighting like his father had died for peace. No longer the innocent prince Milliardo, Zechs wanted to fight and die with the blood of his father's murders tainting his hands. He had escaped death in Cinq, he didn't intend to escape again.

            Noin understood this undercurrent of thoughts he wouldn't speak aloud. He had said he would come back, but words are cheap and promises are easily broken. And that was why Noin was so reluctant and so depressed.

            Zechs didn't plan on coming back. 

            Noin frowned at the unfairness of this statement. He was leaving her with nothing. What would she have if she didn't have him anymore? Nothing.

            But hey, no one said life was fair.

You're the one who saw me through, through it all

            As Zechs sat in bed waiting for morning when he would be leaving, he thought of the enormity of what he was planning. He wasn't afraid of dying, but he was afraid of leaving Noin behind on her own. It really wasn't fair to her…

            But hey, no one said life was fair.

A/N: I don't own any of the song lyrics for Celine Dion's song "Because You Loved Me." I am soooooooo sorry this chapter was so sappy-ish. I started out writing it not intending the sap level to reach this extremity. Please forgive me.

Oh yeah, and please review!!!!!!

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


	13. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Last chapter. Shocking, ne? I might've closed it off a bit too quickly, but I'm happy with the ending so I am going to leave it. Thank you _soooooo_ much to everyone who read and reviewed thus far. I really appreciate all your support. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song "Thank You For Loving Me." GW belongs to its owners…and Bon Jovi sings the song so I guess it must belong to him to some extent. Lyrics are _italicized. _

Warnings: nothin' much….sap, I guess. 

""

**A.C. 195** After the war, before Endless Waltz

It's hard for me to say the things 

_I wanna say sometimes_

Zechs stood on a lone street corner, the very image of loneliness. His pale hair curtained around him in the night breeze, as did the hem of his khaki trench coat. Ice blue eyes seemed to glaze over the desolate street; an obvious side effect of his deep reverie. The streets were deserted, leaving this solitary man to his thoughts, which at the moment were not thinking of the war, and were not thinking of his ill-escaped death. In fact, right now the ex-leader of the White Fang was thinking about times long gone by. He was thinking about the Academy.

            He was thinking about her.

            It all seemed strange, how he had been so full of emotions, passions and dreams back then. It may sound cliché, but it was true, no doubt. Of course, he was also full of bitter emotions, and those came back to him more easily, filling him with his own self-loathe, and not to mention a deep shame at his persistent want for revenge. Zechs chuckled; not all of his emotions had been angry.

            Walking over to a street lamp, the man leaned against it; slightly amused at the way it flickered on and off. It sometimes seemed he was once like that street lamp. One minute full of light and feeling. He had never loved a friend as he had loved Lucrezia Noin, and when that feeling grew to more than friendship, the feelings overwhelming him would not allow him to leave it unspoken. True, he never spoke aloud what he felt inside, but she knew. Somehow or other, she knew…

            However, when the street lamp flickered out…that's how he felt now. Empty and undeserving. Anger filled him briefly before fading: he should have died in the explosion…was it his punishment to live? 

Somehow he had walked to Noin's street…her house was right in front of him…and yet he couldn't go in…he mustn't burden her. She deserved to have a life after the war, and she could never find one if he stayed with her, he who couldn't forget the war, not now…not ever. 

There's no one here 

_But you and me_

_And that broken old street light_

Zechs hesitated, and then quickly made his decision. The man walked purposefully towards the door, then raised his hand as if to knock, but stopped his fist from connecting with the door. He shook away his vacillation; she deserved to know he wasn't killed in the crash. She deserved at least that much…gods, she needed more than that, but what could he give her? Now that his hands were stained with millions of lives and also tainted with the silvery blood of so many more victims he could've taken had Libra fulfilled its crash course…how could he love now?

            It seemed strange that he was able to love after all this time, but he did. 

            After what seemed like an eternity, Zechs's hand connected with the door in a solid knock. The man thought he could hear the noise echoing throughout the quaint house, but later assumed it must have been his imagination. He raised his blue eyes expectantly when he heard the door creak open.

            He hadn't seen her in awhile, but she was just like he remembered.

            She wore a pair of light cotton pajama pants and a tank top, but she was modestly clad in a periwinkle robe over this. Zechs fleetingly wondered if he should have come in the morning, but then thought against it. She would have been working most likely anyways. 

            Noin's deep violet eyes widened in shock, and then broke out in a pleasant smile, which also seemed somewhat sad. Her lip quivered, but she composed herself quickly, opening the door wider in a gesture of invitation. Slightly hesitant, Zechs walked in and heard the door close behind him as Noin followed him in, and then led him through the house to a small sitting room. 

Lock the door 

_Leave the world outside_

As they sat on a couch beside each other, Noin ventured to break the silence.

            "I waited for you," she said softly, but her voice was unreadable. 

            And Zechs learned what it was like to be speechless, for at that moment he didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that all he ever really wanted in life was to love her and have her love in return. He wanted to tell her things that would make her smile with tears of joy, and things that would wipe away the harshness war had imprinted on her. He wanted to give her back her childhood so she wouldn't have nightmares. 

            He wanted to be there to comfort her nightmares.

            He wanted to lie beside her, so that when he woke up in a cold sweat, he could hold her close to him and know that he didn't have to be alone anymore.

             Most of all, he wanted to tell her how thankful he was for her. He had done so many wrongs, and for his punishment he had been given an angel. For being a curse to mankind he had received heaven's blessing in the form of this lovely woman sitting beside him. It was an injustice, as Wufei might have said. But for Zechs, it was the most beautiful injustice he had ever witnessed. And whether he deserved her or not didn't faze him in this moment. 

All I've got to give to you 

_Are these five words tonight_

_Thank you for loving me_

"I…" Zechs started to say, but then stopped. He just wasn't able to speak his mind…his heart.

            He wished he could tell her that he wanted to be her best friend again. He wanted to stay up late drinking hot chocolate with her, and he wanted to know her habits better than he knew his own. He wanted to see her everyday, and talk to her about cheesy movies they'd seen and the idiots who ran for president. 

            But even more than that…wanted to be her lover. He wanted to be the one who opened doors for her, and he wanted to see her face first thing every morning when he woke up. He wanted to know what it was like to have her steady heart beat as lullaby. And when she cried, he wanted to kiss the tears off of her cheeks. He wanted to always be there, so that she never had to be alone again.

            All these things Zechs wanted with all his heart, but he wasn't able to put it into words. 

            He wanted to be so much to her, but gods—one person can only do so much, and he was such an empty person. Just the shell of a man that could have given Lucrezia so much…a broken-down man who couldn't even bring himself to tell the sole person who defined love how he felt. 

            "Thank you," he ended up murmuring, glad when Noin leaned against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

            "I'm so glad you're alive," she murmured, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Zechs's coat.

For being my eyes 

_When I couldn't see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn't breathe_

And just being there, holding tight to the woman who owned his heart filled him with a kind of contentment that he hadn't experienced in so long. And it seemed strange, how he could sense so much around him. He could smell lilacs wafting from her hair. He must be intoxicated by that stuff…it sure felt like it. Or made he was just drunk on her. It seemed strange, how one person could fill you so completely by simply being. 

            Zechs wondered with a small amount of amusement when he had become so damn poetic.

            And then Zechs's thoughts shifted to those of his younger days, and he realized that dreams really could be recovered. Back then he had wished that he could come back to Noin so she wouldn't be alone…

            And somehow, he did come back. Through hell and high water, he came back. And he had never been gladder in his life. 

            "You know I love you, right?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice, and he felt Noin stiffen in his arms. 

            "Yes…"

            "Well I must leave again," Zechs said, turning his gaze away from her. "But I will come back, Lucrezia, you have to trust me on this one…"

            Noin didn't look up; instead she studied her pillow thoughtfully.

            "Will you at least…stay with me tonight?" she asked, looking up at him, and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

            How did she do that? He wondered to himself. How did she make her eyes sparkle, fill him with contentment and make it practically impossible for him to deny her anything? It could have been his loneliness or his love or this beautiful woman in front of him, but he couldn't bring himself to say no, and that may seem weak but he was beyond caring, because gods, how could he ever say no to her after all she's been through?

            So for one night Zechs held her close and promised her he would return, and now he knew…

            He had something to look towards when he did come back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The blonde woman looked over at Noin curiously. 

            "Why is it that you never pay respects to Mr. Milliardo's grave?" she asked.

            Noin smiled knowingly.

            "Because there's no need," she told Dorothy. 'he left again but I know he's still alive…he made sure I knew…' she thought.

            Dorothy looked at her quizzically. "Huh?"

            Noin turned her violet eyes to the sky.

            "He's still out there somewhere…" she trailed off and smiled inwardly.

            'And he's coming back to me…' she thought.

Thank you for loving me… 

'And he loves me…'

The End!

A/N: I finished it!!! Yippee….and thank you soo much to everyone who stayed with me thus far. I really appreciate the support and reviews. I enjoyed writing this, and I hope people enjoyed reading. Please review!

Luvvies, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami


End file.
